Silent Scars
by Saya.Arieline
Summary: Ara's memories of what happened to her village was faint, only remembering about her fallen brother. Her desire for vengeance dragged her on a journey full of danger with her new friends. Together, they discover hidden secrets and scars of Elrios. This is a story of romance, betrayal, loss, friendship and revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Everyone!  
This is my first time writing a fanfiction so it might not be the best. . I'll keep trying my hardest!  
Enjoy~~ Comment below for anything I should improve on or change :D _**

**_Prologue_**

 _I was a descendant of the honourable martial arts family, the 'Haan' family. We were the guardians of the sacred animal spirits. And as a descendant of the family, I trained tirelessly to become a full-fledged warrior of the Haan family. I wanted my brother, Aren and my parents to know that one day I could protect the village from danger._

 _But my wish soon fell apart…_

 _Demons had made their way to our village. They took the lives of every villager in the town, and I, was unable to stop them by myself._

 _"Ara! Watch out!"  
Blood… my mother's blood spilled in front of me as she ran to shield me from an incoming attack.  
"Mother… No!"  
I couldn't take it anymore… I was hurt all over but I had to continue to protect everyone. But then it struck me. Who was I protecting? I looked over the town, bodies laid still on the murderous battlefield.  
"Ah!" I had accidentally stepped onto an unstable space on the wooden floor while observing the dying city, and that was when I fell. _

_'Ugh… where am I? Is this an altar?'  
I looked around and came across a beautiful white hairpin that was laying on the stone altar. That was when I heard footsteps coming towards me. A figure so familiar to me… it was… _

_"Aren… Brother?"  
"Hmmm… Aren. It has been a while since I heard that name."  
"Did the dark el do this to you? Brother… what happened?"  
"… … … Hmph, you are so annoying!'  
As Ran, the demon general was about to strike, but before the attacked landed on me, the hairpin that I had been holding, shined a brilliant white light. _

_'_ _ **Don't worry, daughter of the Haan family. I'll protect you'**_

 _…_

 _… …_

 _"Ugh… Where am I?" I found myself in the centre of the village. I could feel the hairpin that I was holding on before it started shining was pinned up in my hair. I stood up and observed the village, all the demons had vanished… including Ran. So I decided to leave, and go train myself somewhere, hoping that I could meet my brother again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go lovelies~~ Chapter 2 is out .  
Enjoy~~ ^u^ **

Chapter Two

 **Ara- Yama Raja  
Elesis- Grand Master **

"Inferno Circle!" I shouted while slamming the spirit balls down onto my opponent.  
"Ara wins the match again!" beamed Camilla, the person that had been training me. I walked pass the Grand Master of Velder, Elesis. The high rank knight of the kingdom. Elesis had achieved the title Grand Master after beating Berthe from the Altar of Dedication in Feita, which she was then sent to Velder to become the commander of the red knights in Velder. And today was the first day that I had met this strong warrior.  
Elesis smiled at me as she walked onto the stage to announce the winner of the tournament.  
"Hello everyone, and thank you for joining us on this special day. It would be my pleasure to announce the winner of today's grand tournament is Ara!"  
I gasped, but in my heart I already knew that I had a big chance of winning. I had to win anyway, it was my way of growing stronger, gaining new powers just for one goal, to get revenge for my parents.  
I whisked the thoughts out of my head and headed onto the stage.  
"I would like to grant you the title of Yama Raja. Once enhancing onto this new title, you'd be able to control and manipulate spirit energy more, giving you more control over your dark powers. Congratulations Ara." Elesis said, smiling. Once being granted this new title, I could feel my powers growing stronger.  
"Thanks a lot to everyone here, especially Camilla for training me a lot." And with that I walked off stage, hearing peoples' screams, congratulating me.

"Hey Ara!"  
I heard a voice calling from a distance. It was Elesis.  
"Oh, hey Elesis. Need anything?"  
Staying silent, she walked up to me, dressed in her usual red knight gown.  
"Say… I need your help."  
I was surprised when she said that she needed my help. The strongest female knight, the grand leader of the Velder and Feita knights needing help from a person like me? According to Camilla, I was rubbish before she took me under her wing. And from then on I stayed in one of her houses in Velder, to train to become stronger.  
"Sure… I guess. But Elesis, what is troubling you that you need to require my help?"  
Elesis sighs deeply, "I know the celebration on your big day hasn't ended yet but…"  
"Oh come on Elesis. I've won lots of times, missing this celebration won't upset me." I reassured her.  
"… Well then, I guess I'll tell you, for this is something only Vanessa and I know about. Come. We shall find a comfier place to talk." Elesis motioned me to follow her to a patch of grass near the alchemist, Grail.  
"Right. So have you heard about the abnormal activities in Velder?" Elesis asked.  
According to my memory, I remembered that Camilla had said something about Velder becoming too dangerous.  
"I think so. I just remember my coach, Camilla talking about Velder becoming too dangerous." I replied.  
"Well. Your trainer is right. I mean, Camilla is always right. To be honest I, my self was trained by her a little bit too. But enough of the past, about Velder, there is this unusual, corrupted dark power I'm feeling near the Southern Gate. I was wondering if you could go and investigate with me." Explained Elesis.  
"Of course. I don't mind-" I said but being cut off by another voice.  
"Of course I do mind!" Camilla shouted. "Do you think I as a second parent would let you go off to do something so reckless? It is out of the question! You are not strong enough to go there!"  
"But… Camilla, please just this once?" I pleaded. To be honest, I want to actually go on a mission, to help people. That is why I'm training, isn't it.  
"Never! What if you got killed Ara? Have you not thought about that?" Camilla fumed, trying to convince me not to go. I bowed my head to prevent tears from running down my cheeks.  
"Of course I have! …" I raised my head, my eyes flashed. Camilla gasped at my appearance and started to back away.  
"Fine… If that is what you think is best for you. Go then. But I warn you Ara, don't blame me if you get hurt or …. If you die…" And with that Camilla left Elesis and I in peace. But not for long, soon teardrops ran down my cheeks, my eyes going red and I started to cry. I didn't mean to anger Camilla, I never did. She was always like a second parent to me, but the fact that she was always so strict on me pissed me off. I wanted to be free. I want to test my strength, not on people, but on enemies, monsters.  
"Umm… Ara. I'm sorry… about that. You don't have to get involved. It was just a silly thought…" started Elesis.  
"Tomorrow! We'll meet here at 9 am. Got it?" I interrupted.  
"… Ok," agreed Elesis and stood up, "I like your enthusiasm and determination young lady."

And with that, I stormed off. My anger towards Camilla still hasn't died down yet. But even though I was angry, tears wouldn't stop pouring from my eyes. I started to run towards my house, thoughts swirled through my mind about what Camilla had said.  
'Even if I'm not strong enough… I want to experience the real thing… I want to fight to protect people, isn't that why I'm here… training?'  
It has been so long since my childhood tragedy. To me, it felt like an old nightmare, all I remember was the fact that my parents were killed. I couldn't ring any memories besides that, but I have the feeling, that I was forgetting something important.


	3. Chapter 3

_Msg from author:  
Thank you for all of those who have liked it :3 I will continue to do my best ^u^  
Enjoy~~~_

 **Ara- Yama Raja  
Elesis- Grand Master  
Elsword- Lord Knight  
Aisha- Elemental Master**

Chapter 3

'Ring! Ring!' woken by the sound of my annoying alarm clock.  
"Ugh… Its 8.50… Wait WHAT?!" I stared at my alarm clock in shock.  
"Wait… WHAT?! I thought I had set the alarm for 8am… oh wait…" I then remembered something.

 ** _8am_** _  
'Ring! Ring!'  
"Ugh… stupid alarm clock." I tapped snooze at the top of the alarm clock, then I went back to sleep.  
_ _ **8.30am  
**_ _'Ring! Ring!'  
"Why… Why is it so annoying?" I tapped the snooze button at the top of the alarm clock and lied back in bed. _

"… Whoops…" I sighed upon remembering what had happened. I felt ashamed of myself, but the thought of being late to meet up with Elesis made me quickly get out of bed and started to get ready. I put on a short black dress with my long black hair flowing behind me, I then checked myself in the mirror and grabbed my spear, the spear that had been forged when I was granted the title of Yama Raja. I was ready to get going.  
"Grrrrrrr!" my stomach grumbled as I haven't had breakfast yet. So I went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge to grab some sandwiches.  
'Ok! All done!" I declared and ran to the front door.  
As I was walking out of my house I could see Camilla outside, it was as if she was waiting there for me.  
"Ara…" started Camilla when she spotted me.  
"I'm sorry Camilla, I'm in a rush." I interrupted, and tried to push my way past Camilla.  
"Wait, Ara! I just wanted to give you something that would give you some good luck," Said Camilla while taking out a beautiful white hairpin, "This hairpin, you were holding it when I found you in your village. I wanted to give it back to you a long time ago but I couldn't find the right time. So here. Take it." While saying that, Camilla carefully slid it into my plaited bun. I wasn't sure if I was overacting but I had felt some kind of strong power coming from it.  
"Well… Thanks Camilla. I'll see you soon." I stammered, and I started to run to the meeting place while.

"You're late Ara!" Elesis yelled when I reached the back gates of Velder. I fell onto the floor panting, I had sprinted all the way here, and I was still late.  
"I'm sorry Elesis… I accidently slept in." I said, still gasping for air.

Elesis laughed at my puffed up face, "Come on, and don't worry about it." Elesis said with a smile while leading us outside the kingdom of Velder.

I stared in awe, at the place around me, I never knew outside Velder held this many wonders. Elesis caught my attention and warned me, "Don't be too in love. Outside of Velder is dangerous."  
I soon knew what she meant, when Glitter monsters and dark elves appeared.  
"Be careful Ara. They may look weak but they are tough." Elesis informed.  
'Weak? They look pretty tough to me. I wonder what Elesis's idea about tough is.' I thought to myself, totally unaware that a dark elf was coming towards me.  
"Sonic Blade!" A circle of red flashes and kills the dark elf in front of me. Elesis then looks at me with serious eyes, the eyes of a true knight.  
"Look Ara! Focus, if you want to make it out of here alive."  
"Yes! I'm sorry!" I apologised and started to focus on the attacking monsters.  
"Shadow Weave!" I chanted, before spinning my spear at the nearby monsters.  
After a couple of minutes, Elesis and I finally managed to fight off the Glitter monsters and the dark elves. As we walked deeper into the forest outside of Velder, we came across a dark gate. Letters were engraved on a metal on the gate which read 'The Southern Gate'.  
Elesis stared at the gate and said, "This is it. We're here."  
I could feel negative energy around us, our view was blocked by a mist of dark smoke. I stared back at the gate and turned to Elesis, "Should we go in?"  
Elesis nodded in reply and so she cut off the chains that had locked the gate and slowly, we pushed it open.  
I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked in, the place was filled with smoke and… red lights?  
"It's fire," explained Elesis as if she could tell what I was thinking, "The place is on fire, that's why there is so much smoke everywhere. But… I wonder why all the monsters are dead…"  
"Unless… Someone was here before us?" I guessed as we continued to walk through the defeated battleground.  
"But it doesn't make sense! The gate was locked and…!" Elesis started.  
"Ahh!"

We heard a loud high pitch scream towards the end of the map.  
"Quickly! That way! Someone must be in trouble!" Elesis ordered.  
I immediately jumped up into the air and ran on the air.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot you had the power to walk on air." Elesis giggled.

"Shadow Press!" I shouted mid-air, slamming my spear down onto the gate. Once the gate was opened we could see two figures there, fighting a dark elf and a huge monster.  
"That must be… Chloe! I have fought her before at Hope Bridge…" Elesis gasped.  
"That's cool, but more importantly I think those two people are getting beaten down. I must go and help them!" I shouted, and ran up towards Chloe slamming my spear down once I was close enough.  
Chloe dodged my attack and giggled, "So, more annoying pests eh."  
I ignored Chloe and ran over to the purpled hair girl and the red hair kid.  
"What are you guys doing here? It's dangerous!" I shouted at them.  
The purpled hair girl looked up at me, "I'm fine! But seriously, who are you?"  
I heard a loud explosion behind me, distracting me from the two kids.  
"Elesis!" I muttered under my breath. Elesis had started to attack Chloe, distracting her from us.  
"Right now isn't the time for introductions. You guys need to take cover!" I replied.  
The red hair kid stood up swinging his sword and looked at me, "We can fight you know."  
"Yeah," Agreed the purple haired girl, "Charge!" and together, they ran towards Chloe.  
I looked at them, their courage to fight had dazzled me for a moment until Chloe's harsh voice interrupted my thoughts.  
"This isn't the end! Come out! I summon you, Dark Nephilim, patron god of the dark elves!"  
A dark creature with scales glowing deep purple emerged from behind the fallen rocks. After the monster had appeared, Chloe smirked at us before jumping into the air and disappearing.  
I immediately ran up to Elesis side, "So, what's the plan now?" I asked. The monster was nothing like I had seen. To be honest, I felt a bit frightened by it, just a bit.  
"We have to fight it. By the looks of it, it has a good nose, so it'll smell its way to Velder. We have to defeat it before the citizens are in danger." Said Elesis, while glaring hard at the giant monster, thinking.  
"Right…" I stuttered, trying to hide the fact that I was frightened by its loud roars. Elesis looked at me for a second and laughed, "You aren't scared are you Ara?"  
"O… of course not! Why would I be scared of this? Here! I'll prove it to you!" I mumbled, before funning up to the monster. It turned its head to me, its dark corrupted eyes, piercing into my soul, causing my arms to tremble.  
'I have to be strong! I can do this! I can protect people!' I thought, while closing my eyes.  
"Rakshasa Secret Arts…," I chanted while attacking the boss with a series of skills, "activate!" I slammed my dark spear down onto the ground, while summoning spirit balls which emerged from the ground.  
The Nephilim screamed in pain, but recovered quickly, and started to raise its claw to hit me back. At that moment I immediately jumped back and returned to Elesis's side.  
"Mhm… it's gone mad." Elesis stated.  
"I'm sorry… I guess my attacked-"I started  
"Nope. Don't worry. We should go and attack."  
Elesis started running towards the boss, her claymore burning red, but as she was about to strike a hit, the Nephilim roar shot us back.  
"Ugh! Are you ok Elesis?" I asked Elesis, which she then replied with a nod.

"Blizzard Shower!"

I heard a scream, and suddenly, ice stared raining from the purple staff that the purple haired girl was holding.  
"Sonic Blade!"

I heard another shout, this time coming from the red haired boy, but the skill that he had shouted… it sounded familiar. I looked over at Elesis, which then reminded me of the skill.

 _"Sonic Blade!"_

'Of course… I had heard the skill from Elesis, when she had protected me from the dark elves attack back in the forest.  
I turned to look at Elesis, but this time, her serious face was replaced with a shocked look.  
"I… I can't believe it…" I heard her mutter. Elesis grabbed her sword and stood up.  
"Mega Burster!" She yelled, slamming her claymore down into the monster creating a blazing explosion. The air fogged up with smoke from the explosion, I got up to try to see where everyone was.  
"Roar!" the Nephilim cleared the fogged up air with a single roar, and there, laying on the ground was three figures, covered in blood.  
I screamed like everything was over. "Elesis! No! Why you!" I shouted insanely, pacing towards the monster screaming wall attacking it from all corners, but it was no use. I don't know my new powers well enough to make my attacks affective.  
'Camilla was right… I am not strong enough…'  
the patron of the dark elves was about to throw another powerful attack at me, only this time, I stood there.  
'Is this it? Is it finally over for me? Is it time for me to join with my parents?'

 _Ara! You can still do this! Let me take control._

The white hairpin that was pinned into my bun started to glow white. And everything darkened once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ara- Yama Raja  
Elesis- Grand Master  
Elsword- Lord Knight  
Aisha- Elemental Master**

 _'Ara, make a contract with me. I will aid you in any kind of fights by lending you my power, if you help me find the el shards.'_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _'I am Eun. I was sealed away into a hairpin by the Haan family. I was a protector of your village, and now if you accept the contract, I would become your guardian._

 _"Eun… were you the one that protected me back in my village?"_

 _'Yes. It was I that took over your body and fought the demons.'_

 _"Can I please take a look at you?"_

 _A beautiful snow white fox appeared in front of me._

 _"You… you have nine tails?!"_

 _'Yes. I do. So now, do you accept the contract Ara Haan, descendant of the Haan family?'_

 _"Yes, Eun, after all you did save me back then."_

"Ara! Ara! Open your eyes!"  
'Ugh… who is it screaming?'  
"Ara!"  
I slowly opened my eyes, "Geez. Let me sleep some more."  
"Ara! Why you! Don't go back to sleep you dummy!"  
My eyes snapped open and saw Elesis there glaring at me.  
"Ah! I'm so sorry Elesis! I thought it was all a dream. I thought I was home sleeping! Please don't hit me." I stammered shakily.  
Elesis immediately hugged me tightly with tears in her eyes. "You dummy. Why would I hit you? After all you did save all of us."  
"Wha… what do you mean?" I asked.  
I then caught sight of a collapsed Nephilim and gasped. "Did I? Did I kill it?"  
"Yeah. You started to glow and then your hair turned white and you grew tails. Then you started to attack the boss like a fox really." Said an unexpected voice.  
It was the purple haired girl. "Tails? I grew tails?" I asked in confusion.  
"Yeah. Like nine tails or something. You really did look like a demon." The red haired boy replied.  
"I'm Aisha by the way, and that jerk is Elsword."  
Elsword glared at Aisha while yelling, "I am not a jerk!"  
I laughed at their quarrel, before focussing my attention back on Elesis. She had finally let go of me.  
"We should return back to Velder. Our job is done here." She said.  
"I can teleport us all back to Velder if you want." Squealed Aisha, who didn't seem to mind that she was bleeding everywhere.  
"That would be handy," I replied, "I mean, most of us are injured pretty badly."  
"Well then," Aisha grabbed all of us before chanting something, "Teleport, to Velder!"

We all landed on a soft patch of grass in the centre of Velder.  
"Thanks for the ride Aisha." Elesis whispered.  
"No problem!" Aisha replied with a smile.  
"Oh dear! What happened to you all?"  
"Vanessa! We defeated the monster from the Southern Gate!" Elesis exclaimed proudly. "Although, it was really Ara who killed it. She deserves the most credit."  
Vanessa smiled, "great news, but it's time to get you all cleaned up. Your wounds need to be treated immediately." Vanessa shooed us towards the Alchemist and told Grail to help bandage us up.  
After Grail helped treated my wounds I walked outside of the tent where I was unexpectedly embraced by Camilla.  
"You idiot! I told you, you would get yourself hurt if you went!" she shouted at me.  
"But Camilla! I literally defeated the monster! Plus everyone else received cuts and bruises too!"  
"I know, I know. Can't your guardian worry about you? I just don't want you getting hurt. I thought that if you made contact with the battle field, you'll remember about your past. I was worried that you'd experience a trauma about your past that's why I forbad you to go. But alas, you didn't listen." Explained Camilla.  
I gasped, I had never thought that that would be the reason why Camilla was so strict about me leaving Velder and going to the Southern Gate. Camilla, she is so kind, she tried protecting me from getting hurt, and all I did in return was snap at her.  
"I'm so sorry Camilla… I never knew you would be so worried about me." I confessed.  
"Oh come on! Be strong girl! Now. I have to attend a meeting. See you soon Ara." Said Camilla while reverting back to her normal cheery self.  
"Yup. See you soon Camilla." I waved in return.  
After Camilla had left I let out a deep sigh.  
'So what should I do now?' I thought. My legs carried themselves towards the direction of the park. From a distance I could hear voices.  
'Voices? I wonder who it is.'  
I peeked from one of the bushes while staying hidden. It was Elsword and Elesis sitting on the grass next to each other.

"Sis. I can't believe I bumped into you there." Started Elsword.  
'Sis? Wait what?' I thought in confusion.  
"And I can't believe that you saw me in such condition." muttered Elesis angrily crossing her arms.  
"Sis! You still haven't told me why you left us alone back then. All I had heard was that you just left to go somewhere far away."  
Elesis sighed and stared up into the evening sky.  
"The sky looks wonderful doesn't it? Look at it, the colour of a sun setting sky is beautiful." Said Elesis.  
"Sis! Tell me would you?" shouted Elsword who started to look annoyed.  
Elesis looked at him and patted his soft red hair. "Fine Elsword. I will."  
As I continued to eavesdrop on them, I found out more about Elesis's past. I couldn't believe my ears. Her own town was invaded by demons too, just like mine.  
After Elesis had finished her story I could see Elsword looking shocked.  
"So… so the reason why you left was to get stronger. But, but sis, why did you always ignore me? I tried my best when you were training me but all you ever did in response was walk away."  
"That… I thought that if I had left you alone, you would become more independent. You would fight monsters using your own skills and developing your own strategies instead of me telling you what to do all the time." Explained Elesis. "Don't worry little brother. I had never once thought of you as a nuisance."  
'Wow. That sibling love is incredible.' I thought and I left them in peace after seeing them reunited by a hug.  
I walked along the path while thinking about my own past.  
'Siblings… their story is incredible. Sacrificing for each other. I wonder if Aren and I would…'  
"Aren… wait who is Aren?"  
In my mind flash backs started to occur.

 _"_ _Aren… It's been a long time since I've heard that name. But now, I am reborn as Ran!"  
"Brother…." _

'Oh my god… brother… I had a brother.' I gasped, I started to feel a bit dizzy.  
"Hey Ara. Are you ok?"  
I turned around and saw Aisha there, dressed in a white shirt and a purple skirt instead of her battle outfit.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just remembering something that I shouldn't have I guess." I answered uncomfortably. Aisha smiled and ran up to join me in my walk around Velder.  
"It's ok Ara. Everyone has scars that they don't want to remember. Memories that frighten you. Everyone carries those, even I. But I guess does memories help us grow stronger, you know." Said Aisha smiling.  
"Yeah. I guess you're right." I laughed.  
"So, do you mind sharing?" Aisha asked.  
"Sharing?" I asked, confused.  
"The thing that's been bothering you." Aisha answered smiling, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
"Well… I guess I could." I muttered and started to tell the story that I could remember.  
"Oh, I see. I'm so sorry about your parents and your village Ara. But the part about your brother. You said you just suddenly had a flashback of your brother on the night that your town was invaded right?"  
"Yep."  
"Hmm. Then, you probably do have a brother. I mean… I'm not sure if you should know this, but I've heard about a demon general called Ran before."  
"What. You have?"  
"Yeah, during my journey here with Elsword, Rena, Eve, Raven and Chung. And I guess also an Eve stalker." Explained Aisha.  
"Eve stalker?" I asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, you see. Well, it's a long story. I must admit it was quite funny. Come meet me tomorrow at where I'm staying. I'll introduce you to my friends." Said Aisha cheerfully, handing me a piece of paper with her address on it. "It's getting late. I better get going. See ya Ara."  
"Bye Aisha" I said, waving. Once Aisha was out of sight I looked back at the piece of paper.  
'Hmm. This isn't far from where I live. It's just two blocks down the road. I guess I'll go visit her tomorrow.' I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Lovelies~ I'm so sorry for updating so late. Had a writers block. Didn't know what to write about. I'm sorry if this chapter is very interesting, I had to add the others in. Enjoy~~ ****

 **Ara- Yama Raja  
Elesis- Grand Master  
Elsword- Lord Knight  
Aisha- Elemental Master  
Rena- Grand Archer  
Raven- Veteran Commander  
Eve- Code Empress  
Chung- Iron Paladin  
Add- Diabolic Esper  
**  
Chapter 5  
The next morning, I was dressed in my usual battle clothes since I had no idea what to wear. I stood outside Aisha's house, adjusting my dress and my scarf.  
"Hey, you!"  
I jumped from the sudden voice calling at me. I turned around and saw a girl… or boy… dressed in a shirt and shorts.  
"…Me?" I asked.  
"Yes you. Who are you? What are you doing outside my house?"  
"Um… I think I might've gotten the wrong address. I'm so sorry!" I apologised, looking a bit confused.  
'Wait… so this isn't Aisha's house. Ahh! This is embarrassing' I thought. Just then I heard the sound of the door opening behind me.  
"Ah! Ara! You're here, come in." Welcomed Aisha. I looked at Aisha and then back at the …. Other person looking quite confused.  
"Oh don't worry about him. He's Chung, one of my roommates. I did tell you about the five people I'm traveling with right?" asked Aisha while thinking.  
"Yeah, yeah, you did. I guess I didn't know you were all living together. And umm… that's a he? He looks like a girl…" I pointed at Chung looking surprised.  
Aisha laughed and nodded, "He gets that a lot."  
Chung glared at me and snapped, "Of course I'm a guy! And don't call me Pikachu either!" And with that he pushed passed me to get into the house.  
"Well then… come on in Ara." Aisha welcomed. I walked into the house and took my shoes off as a sign of respect. Aisha then whispered to me, "Don't worry about Chung, he just gets annoyed at how people mistake him for being a girl. And also, please call him Pikachu, it's quite funny."  
"Okay then…" I replied and stepped into the living room, "Wow! It's so tidy!"

"Oh, hello Ara!" shouted a voice, which I then realised it was Elsword. He came running towards me and hugged me. I hugged Elsword back and patted his crimson red hair.  
"It's nice to see you again Elsword." I said smiling. After Elsword had let go of me Aisha introduced me to her team mates.  
"This is Eve the nasod queen." Introduced Aisha.  
"Nasod queen? You mean like queen of the robots?" I asked.  
"Yep." Smiled Eve as she glided over to me. Her hair was tied in a Princess Leia style with a white crown on her head.  
I curtseyed to Eve hoping that it looked right, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Eve smiled at me, pleased by my actions, "and you too Ara! I've heard so much about you!" she exclaimed.  
"This is Raven," said Aisha as she pointed to the guy with a nasod arm, "and this is Rena! She is an amazing cook." Aisha beamed.  
"Hello Raven, hello Rena. I'm Ara, it's so nice to meet you two." I smiled at the Elf and the nasod arm boy.  
"And, you should know him by now, that is Pikachu if you'd already forgot." Aisha giggled. Chung's face went bright red in annoyance.  
I laughed, "Don't worry, he's Chung right." Chung looked at me in surprise noticing that I had remembered his name. His surprise face made him quite cute I must admit. I started to laugh and everyone stared at me like I was crazy.  
"What are you laughing at?" Eve asked. I shook my head while trying to calm myself down.  
"It's, it's just that Chung's surprised face looks cute." I giggled while continuing to laugh like a maniac.  
There was a silent pause, but soon the room was filled with "Ohhhhh" "She's in love!"  
My face flustered pink, I tried talking in a serious tone but it ended up sounding like a squeaking mouse, "No! I am not in love! I'm just saying!"  
Everyone around me laughed, out of the corner I could see Chung staring at me.  
"Chung, what's wrong?" I asked, Chung turned his head and said nothing. I swear I saw a hint of pink in his cheeks.  
While everyone was chatting and getting on with their jobs, I felt a bit awkward just standing there. I saw Elsword and Aisha walking together into a room. Rena came up to me smiling, "Hey Ara! Do you think that Elsword and Aisha have a crush on each other?" I looked at the beautiful elf and shrugged.  
"To be honest, I only met them yesterday, so I don't know much about them." I explained.  
"Well, I'll leave you to chat to everyone. I better go to make food, and Ara, let me know if you need anything ok" winked Rena and went back into the kitchen. I went to sit on the couch with Eve and Raven. Eve wiggled towards me and whispered in my ear, "Have you noticed that Raven is staring towards the direction of the kitchen?" I sneaked a look at Raven and indeed he was. "Yeah," I replied, "Is he hungry?" Eve giggled and shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe he's in love." I looked shocked. 'Seriously! Is everyone in love with each other here?!' I thought.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang, "Can some one go get the door?" asked Rena from inside the kitchen.  
"I will!' replied Chung and walked to the door and opened it. I noticed everyone was staring at the door to see who it was, I even saw Aisha, Elsword and Rena peaking from the door way.

As the door opened, it revealed Elesis holding onto this guy with silver white hair. She looked quite annoyed and opened her mouth.  
"Do any of you know this person? He was walking around this house a lot and peaking through the windows a lot." Elesis explained.  
Eve turned her head away and walked into her bedroom. Aisha emerged from the room to take a closer look at Elesis's captive.  
"No Eve! Don't leave!" shouted the mysterious boy, struggling from Elesis grip.  
"Oh! It's the Eve stalker!" Aisha giggled.  
'Eve stalker? Wait I heard Aisha say something about an Eve stalker.' I thought, remembering yesterday night.  
"Stop calling me that! I have a name you know!" he snapped looking annoyed. Rena giggled, "That's Add. Apparently he wants Eve's code or something." Rena said directly at me.  
"Oh and Ara. He may look like a total psycho but don't worry. He is completely harmless." Aisha added in.  
"Completely harmless you say?!" raged Add. He shook him self violently to get free from Elesis grip and started to run towards Aisha to attack her.  
"Void Impact!" yelled the psychic Add.  
Aisha sighs and was about to block the attack but a sudden scream stopped her.  
"Assault Spear, Buster!" A voice shouted, a robot kind of girl appeared and stabbed a spear at Add making him loose his balance, and his skill inactivated.  
As the pink smoke disappeared from that impact, the code empress was standing there with fiery eyes.  
"Thankyou Ophelia," thanked Eve and clicking her fingers commanding Ophelia to go, Ophelia bowed and disappeared. Eve walked up to Add and stared at him hard, "As the queen of the nasods I command you to not hurt any of my friends." She commanded in a very majestic manner.  
Add sat up and wiped his face, "tch…"  
I looked at them and everyone around us, the atmosphere was silent until Elesis walked in and grabbed Add.  
"So, do you want me to dispose of him?" she asked.  
Rena stepped out from the kitchen and went inside a room down the corridor. We all looked at Rena as she returned, "There's a spare room just there. If you want, you can stay with us Plus."  
Add grumbles and glares at Rena, "Really? Plus. Really?"  
Rena laughed, "Well it does make a perfect nickname. Add equals Plus, get it everyone?"  
Everyone stared at Rena before bursting into laughter.  
"Omg! That's suits well! You're a genius Rena!" giggled Aisha.  
Even Eve chuckled a bit, but I could see that she was bothered by having a person who intended to get his hands on her codes living with her.  
I walked up to Eve to check if she was ok.  
"Hey Eve, are you ok with this?" I asked. Eve looked at me and smiled, "How nice of you to ask. Yeah I'm perfectly fine with Add staying…"  
Elsword noticed that Eve was fidgeting a lot when Rena had announced that Add could stay in the spare room we had.  
"Hey buddy," Elsword growled, "If you touch Eve while you're with us, I won't go easy on you ok."  
Add quickly glanced at Elsword before mumbling something.

Rena smiled, "Ok! So now that everything is settled, time to eat lunch! And then, we can pack our stuff and …," Rena looked at me for a second and continued, "then we can leave…"  
I looked shocked, "Wait! You guys are leaving? To where?"  
"To Hamel, my hometown." Replied Chung, a little too fast.  
"It'll be cool if you could come with us." Suggested Eve.  
Aisha gasped and giggled, "Of course, you can join the el group!"  
Elsword then spoke up, "Well, yeah, I guess you could"  
Before I could say anything, we heard footsteps making its way to the living room. It was Elesis, we had completely forgotten about her.  
"Elesis…" I started, Elesis silenced me, and "It'll be an adventure for you wouldn't it Ara? You should go. I'll fill Camilla in on the news.  
Chung, "I guess it'll be fun with two new members."  
Raven, "Hmm, Ara and Add. We can have more help."  
I got annoyed how everyone just assumed that I was going to join and without realising, I snapped suddenly, "Ok! Right. So you guys all want me to join your group thing, but, but I don't think if I want to."  
Even looked shocked, "Is something wrong? Why don't you want to join?"  
I took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Well… First of all, Velder is like my home… and I don't want to leave this place. I'll miss everyone here, Grail, Camilla, Vanessa, everyone…"  
"Well, you still have some time to think about it. But anyways," said Elesis, starting to look serious, "Rena… I'm sorry about this but you can't go to Hamel just yet… I received a letter from your land telling you about a problem at hand, and only you can fix it."  
Rena started to look confused, "Wait, what?"  
"Here, read this letter, it's for you." Elesis said handing Rena the green envelope. Rena accepts it and opens it. We all looked at her and realised that she started to worry.  
After reading the letter, Rena notices us looking at her waiting for a response, "I think I just need some time alone for a second…" after saying that, Rena got up and walked up to her room. Raven got up in attempt to follow Rena but Elsword just gave him a look saying, look man, she just needs some time alone.  
Right after that Add walked into the room, having missed the conversation he looked at all of us confused. "Why aren't you guys eating? There's food on the table but no chewing?"  
Everyone fell silent, but then started to pick up their utensils and started to eat. To me, the silence was quite normal since I usually eat alone in my house anyways, but for the group, I guess it was different.

After everyone was full, Raven decided to bring Rena's share of food to her while the rest of us cleaned up.  
"So… what do you think the letter was about?" Chung asked me as we were washing the dishes.  
"Huh. Well… I don't really know…" I replied, honestly, I just didn't want to pry into other peoples secrets.  
"Well, of course. You just met her today. Silly me. Well… I have a feeling that it might be about something, but I'm not sure if it is." Chung continued. I looked at Chung feeling confused about what he had just said.  
"What do you mean? I am literally confused."

Before Chung could answer, Raven knocked on the kitchen wall telling us to go to the living room.  
Rena was sitting in the living room with her empty plate on the table. She looked really quiet which was different from her first appearance.  
Before I could think anymore, Rena's voice interrupted my thoughts, "So… guys… You all know that we were supposed to all leave for Hamel today right?"  
"Yeah" everyone murmured.  
"Well… I'm really sorry but I can't go along with you guys. I'm being called back to my village for some business." Continued Rena  
"Aw. That's sad. But don't worry. We can handle it!" Aisha cheered, trying to supress Rena's gloomy face.  
"Yeah… but that's not all, Ravens coming with me too…" Rena finished leaving everyone in shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ara- Yama Raja**

 **Elesis- Grand Master**

 **Elsword- Lord Knight**

 **Aisha- Elemental Master**

 **Rena- Grand Archer**

 **Raven- Veteran Commander**

 **Eve- Code Empress**

 **Chung- Iron Paladin**

 **Add- Diabolic Esper**

Elsword and Aisha exchanged looks. "Wonder what that's about."

Rena then opens up the leafy letter while telling Raven to go to another room and block his ears. Then Rena started to read, " _Dear Rena. It's the Elder here. How are you doing? I hope everything is going well. I know that you are busy hunting down he el shards but we were wondering if you could come back for a visit. We have some important news for you that we would discuss once you come back. Oh and, bring a man you like back with you"_

Rena blushed while reading the last part of the letter.

"So that's why you told Raven to go to his room and block his ears." I giggled. Aisha winked at me and then continued, "And that's why you wanted Raven to come along with you."  
Rena was waving her hands around madly trying to deny everything.

"No! It's not like that! Raven just decided on his own to come along with me." Rena said blushing deeply.  
"I understand you Rena. For Raven to do that, means he must hmm what was that word that humans use again… hmm" thought Eve, I expectantly replied, "love?"  
"Yes! That's the word! Love!" Eve exclaimed.

Everyone one in the room face palmed except for Add who'd I doubt was even paying attention.  
"Ugh… Never mind you guys. Raven you can come out now… I think" said Rena.

Raven walked into the living room, noticing that we were all staring at him.  
"Wassup?" Raven started quietly.  
"Hey Ravy boy, apparently Rena loves you." Add snorted. Add was sitting on his dynamos near Eve and Elsword.  
Raven started to turn bright red along with Rena.  
"You weren't supposed to say that Plus!" Elsword hissed. I looked back at Raven, noticing that he was recovering from Add's statement.

"So…" I started, "Are we just going to sit around all day?"

Rena stood up, her cherry red face was slowly returning to normal.  
"Well. I'll have to leave soon with Raven. It'll take a while to get there."  
"I'm ready." Responded Raven.  
"Hahaha! Lovebirds!" laughed Aisha uncontrollably.

Rena's cheeks started turning pink again.  
Elsword suddenly nudged Aisha, "Shh! The old lady is getting angry!"  
Aisha immediately stopped teasing, and watched as Rena's face turned bright red. I swear I could see steams coming out of her ears.  
"What did you say red hair idiot! Did you say I'M OLD HUH?" Rena shouted, stomping over to Elsword.  
"Whaa! I never said anything. But, but you are aren't you?!" Elsword stuttered in fear.  
"Ha! You want to get KILLED don't you!"  
"No!"  
"Come on! I'll give you what you wanted!" shouted Rena cracking her knuckles.  
"No! Someone save me!"  
"Oh come here! I'm not scary!"  
"No! Aisha! Save me!" cried Elsword while busying trying to escape from Rena who was chasing him around the room.  
"No chance Elsword." Aisha sighs, "She's too scary."  
Rena turned to face Aisha, "What was that? Huh?"  
"eek!" Aisha squealed.

I sighed, geez they were being loud. I closed my eyes for one second, when I reopened my eyes, I saw Elsword and Aisha running towards me.  
"Shooting Magnum!" a voice shouted behind Elsword and Aisha and four arrows came flying our way. Before I could dodge, Elsword, Aisha and I got pinned up onto a wall by the arrows.

I tried face palming in annoyance, but my sleeve was pinned down by Rena's arrow.  
"Rena! What was that for?!" I shouted, super annoyed. I looked at the famished red hair boy and the purple haired mage, "You two! Calm down! Geez! Is it always like this here?"  
Everyone stared at me in surprise and Chung spoke up, "Well, it is always like this. You'll get used to it."  
"Well, anyways! Mind getting me down from here?!" I asked.  
Rena and Chung helped get us down from the wall.  
Once I was back on the ground with no arrows on me, I stared at Elsword and mouthed, "Elsword! Stop annoying people, if you haven't notice already, Rena is quite scary."  
Elsword nodded, understanding what I had mouthed to him, he looked down at the ground.

"Right… so, we're leaving right? Rena?" asked Raven, breaking the awkward moment.  
"Yup." Rena replied, walking towards the door, "See you all soon I hope! And I hope you behave yourself Elsword!"  
"Hmph! Why is it always me! I was the one who created the group… I'm the leader but I'm getting bossed around." Elsword muttered to himself.  
"See you two later." Eve said in a majestic voice, she glided over to the door and hugged Raven and Rena goodbye. Soon, everyone else did the same, and with one last wave of goodbye, Rena and Raven walked off into the distance, out of Velder.

We all stared out of the door, watching as Raven and Rena disappearing into the distance.  
"Right! They are gone now, but shouldn't you guys be like getting ready to leave too?" a cranky voice shouted.  
We all turned our heads back towards the living room and noticed Elesis there, sipping tea from a teacup and making herself comfortable on the white sofa.  
"Sis! When were you here?" Elsword blurted out.  
Elesis got up and strolled over to her brother and pulled on his ear, "What is it little brother? Do you not want to see me? Huh?"  
"Ow, ow, ow! I didn't mean that sis!" Elsword whined as he got in trouble for the second time.  
The rest of the group left Elsword to get beaten up by Elesis to back everything away.  
"No! Don't leave me guys!" Elsword cried as Elesis dragged him outside.  
After a while, the door was slammed shut, and Elsword's whines were muffled.

Finally, there was some peace in the house.  
"So Ara, are you going to come with us to Hamel?" Eve asked.  
"Well, yeah I guess I am. It'll be a good way for me to improve on my fighting skills. I'm always reckless when it comes to fighting monsters." I said.  
"Well, I don't think we need to worry about fighting in Hamel," Chung said while clearing away the teacups, "Hamel is a peaceful kingdom. It is really beautiful too. You'll love it Ara."

I laughed, "Yeah I guess."

"Ughh! You guys are terrible!"  
"Oh come on! You deserved that!" said Eve, slapping the beaten Elsword's cheek.  
"Oww!" Elsword whined, "That hurt! Why do you always slap me Eve?"  
"Maybe because she doesn't like you." Add spoke. It was strange to hear Add speak since he had been really quiet since I was introduced to him.  
"But, you like me don't you Eve?" Add said seductively, getting up and reaching out to caress Eve's cheek.  
"You insolent fool!" Eve shouted, slapping Add on the cheek too. "None of you have respect! Except for her!" Eve pointed a finger at me.  
"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"Nevermind them Ara. Come and help me back!" shouted Chung from the kitchen. I got up leaving Elsword, Add and Eve in the living room.  
I walked into the kitchen and Chung threw food at me from the fridge.  
"Can you put these into the backback?" asked Chung as he continued throwing food at me.  
"Right, ok." I said, and started to put all the food into the backpack. Though, I mostly stuffed it in, instead of putting it in properly.  
"Right, cool thanks Ara." Chung smiled and picked up the backpack.  
Aisha pocked her head over the kitchen window, "Hey guys, everyone is ready. You got everything?"  
Chung nodded, I was going to say yes but then I remembered that I should pack some things from my house.  
"I think I might need a few things from my house." I spoke up.  
"Right, that's ok. We'll just go to your house and then leave." Aisha smiled at me before shouting to everyone, "Guys! We're leaving for Ara's house. Hurry up or you'll get left behind."

I was shocked at the idea of everyone going to my house… It wasn't exactly clean… I haven't cleaned it in forever. I've been busy practising with the spear that I haven't had the time to make my house look neat.  
Before I could think anymore, we were all out of their house, and on the way to mine. Aisha floated next to me, "Knowing you, your house is clean right?" Aisha asked. I was shocked at what Aisha had asked, and managed to stutter an answer back, "Yeah… I guess."

Few minutes later, we had arrived at the door of my house and I unlocked it and let everyone in.  
"Sorry… it's a bit messy…" I warned.  
"Wow…" Eve stared, "you are a respectful human, but you must learn to tidy yourself up."  
Aisha poked Eve and whispered, "You shouldn't say that Eve!"  
"No, I agree with Eve." Add put in calmly, "this place is like a rubbish dump!"  
I could tell that I was getting furious from their rude comments about my house, but I knew this wasn't the time to shout at them. I went into my bedroom and grabbed the things I needed.  
I walked over to my bedside table and noticed the white hairpin that Camilla had given me the other day. I picked that up and slipped it into my bun and rushed out.  
"Right. I'm ready guys. Let's go." I said.

"Finally! I think I almost got sick looking at this place." Add complained. My face burned up, I had, had enough of him. He was so rude!

"That's enough Add." Commanded Chung, "Anymore or get smashed by my Destroyer."  
"Fine, whatever." Mumbled Add and walked out behind Eve.

Chung winked at me, and we hurried out to join the group. Once I had locked the door, I heard footsteps approach us.

"Hey Ara! The black hair lady came to visit you!" Aisha shouted to me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Camilla.

"Camilla…." I said quietly.

"Hey Ara! Don't think you can go without saying a proper good bye to me." Camilla said calmly.

I rushed over to Camilla and hugged her tightly with her returning the favour.

"I'm going to miss you Camilla." I whispered.

"Ha. Says the girl who was about to leave without saying goodbye to me."

"Hey! I really will miss you Camilla!" I said, breaking the hug.

"I know, I know. Just messing with ya kid. Well, have a safe journey Ara." Camilla said, I could see tears starting to fill her eyes. It felt like she was going to burst into tears any minute but knowing Camilla, she was holding her best to hold her tears in.

"Thanks Camilla! I'll come back and visit. I promise." I said waving good bye.

"Ready?" Chung asked.  
"Yep… Lets head to Hamel!" I shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sowwy for the wait guys finally had motivation to write._

 **Ara- Yama Raja  
Elsword- Lord Knight  
Aisha- Elemental Master  
Eve- Code Empress  
Chung- Iron Paladin  
Add- Diabolic Esper**

Chapter 7

We walked and walked, and finally, we reached Port Lurensia. To our surprise we found glitter monsters everywhere.  
"Dammit! I thought we had defeated the Dark Nephilim and Chloe. The glitter monsters should've returned back to the Gate of Darkness." Chung said in frustration.  
"Is this place still part of Velder?" I asked.

"Yep," Aisha replied behind me, "We have to catch a ship to Hamel."

"I see."

I never knew that Hamel would be that far away.

"So leader, what do you think we should do with these glitter monsters?" Aisha asked Elsword, nudging him on the arm.

"I think… we should just fight them until we reach the boat. I'm sure sis will know a way to deal with them." Elsword replied.

"Well, I think it'll be easy to clear them, why can't we just stay and fight all of them then go onto the ship." Asked Add.

Elsword looked at Add, "Because we have to get onto the boat as soon as possible, it'll leave soon and if we wait any longer we'll have to wait until tomorrow. Plus, I have to deliver a letter to Penensio from Vanessa." Elsword explained.

"Let's go then!" I shouted.

"Hey Elsword, don't let the monsters sense the el shard in your pack." Chung said in a low voice.

"Right, got it. Let's go everyone!" Elsword shouted, and everyone replied and started to run in the direction of the boat.

"Elemental Storm"

"Doom Strike"

Aisha and Chung both used their hyper active attacks and immediately cleared the field.

"Dammit… I didn't get to kill a single thing." Add muttered.

Once we had reached Hamel by the Hamel destined battleship, we were welcomed by Penensio, the chief of the Red Knights and Daisy who was the secretary of the Duke Rod Ross.

"Hello el group, and welcome to Hamel." Daisy welcomed.

I looked around in awe, a kingdom carved from a huge rock, and overflowing water. It was the prettiest kingdom I'd been in.

"Thank you Daisy." Chung replied smiling.

"It's good to see you again Prince." Penensio said hugging Chung.

"It's good to see you too Penensio. How's father?" Chung asked.

From my view, I could see Penensio's expression change.

"Um… good, yeah good!" He replied hesitating.

"You hesitated Penensio. You never used to do that. Is something wrong?" Chung questioned.

Penensio looked at Daisy pleading to her silently for help.

Daisy then walked to me and Chung, and asked, "So, Chung, who is this lovely lady standing next to you? Is she a friend, or a friend, friend, if you know what I mean?"

Chung blushed. "f-friend" he mumbled.

I looked at Chung and silently questioned him, "Why were you hesitating?"

Chung looked at me, and started to turn bright red.

"I think I need a few minutes to myself." Chung said and walked off into the distance.

Daisy looked at me and smiled, "Well, well, well. Mentioning you made the little Prince blush. Sooo, tell me about you."

I looked over at my friends, but they were all happily engaged in a conversation with Penensio so I decided to reply to Daisy, even though… she acted a bit weird.

"Well. Umm, I'm from Fahrmann's Peak, and-"

"Oh! That place. I heard it is now home to a serpent called Drabaki." Daisy put in.

"Oh… Yeah, my town got destroyed by monsters years ago, and I lost everyone… my mother, my father… and…"

'And… why did I say and? There was no one else in the family… right?' I thought.

"And…?" Daisy asked, "Is there something you can't tell me?"

"More like… I don't even know. It's been a long time since that tragedy and I just can't seem to remember what happened. Every day I just loose memories of what had happened." I blurted out.

"It seems like something is sealing your memories." A voice called out.

It was Denka, the alchemist of Hamel.

"What?"

"Oh! This is Denka! He is the Hamel alchemist." Daisy introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Denka." I smiled kindly at the alchemist.

"Nice to meet you too." He replied cheerfully before whispering to Daisy about something. Daisy then turned over to Penensio and whispered to him something.  
To me, it didn't feel right to wonder what they were whispering about so I walked over to my friends just in time to see Eve slapping Elsword's cheek again.

"Geez Elsword! You shouldn't keep offending Eve." Laughed Aisha.  
"Yeah, yeah. It's not my problem she keeps on slapping me for no reason!" muttered Elsword rubbing his cheek.  
Slap! There it was again. The sound of Eve's hand making contact on Elsword's cheek.  
"You are a rude human being. That's why! You should learn better manners." Said Eve in a royally manner, crossing her arms with her drones flying close to her.  
"Yeah man. You should learn to love her like me." Add tried flirting, obviously failing as Eve slapped him on the cheek as well.  
"What was that for Eve? I did nothing!" cried Add, rubbing his cheek. "And your slaps bloody hurt too!"  
"Then don't make those comments in the first place Plus!" responded Eve.  
"And don't call me Plus! That's rude!" Add whined.  
"That is your name after all" Eve replied again. As those two started bickering again I turned to Penensio who had walked back to the group.

"Right." He started, looking uncomfortable.  
Aisha noticed this and asked, "Is everything ok Penensio?"  
"Well…" He started again, while looking over quickly at Daisy before continuing, "I know you all just got here, but we have a problem at The Temple of Frozen Water. Knights have come back reporting of demons being sighted there. So I need you all to go and investigate."

I looked over at my team and Elsword whose face had gotten serious.

"Of course we'll go help. It's our job after all." Chung replied behind us making us turn around.  
Denka came up to us and patted Chung on his back.  
"I… I just want to find Ran and destroy him…" He burst out, his eyes filling with tears.  
"What…?" I asked looking surprised at the crying Chung. I don't think I've ever seen him cry before.  
"Don't be too hard on him ok guys. The demon that is behind all this is the Demon General named Ran. Recently, Chung's father… got taken away by Ran as well as the water priestess. Please el search team. Please help bring him back along with Sasha." Pleaded Denka.

"Don't worry. We will get them back, right Chung?" I answered smiling at Chung trying to pull him into a hug.  
"Shove off! It's all your fault demon!" Chung snapped and walked off.  
I stood there in silence… Did I do something wrong? A hand rested on my shoulder which I realised was Aisha's. "I think he is just upset over the fact about what happened to his father and the demon… Just leave him alone for a bit Ara, ok?"  
"Sure." I replied before following the el group to The Temple of Frozen Water.

As we set off, a journey across the Hamel kingdom, we finally reached a place that looked like a frozen ice castle. Chung opened the door and we walked in.  
"This must be it." He said, stopping to look around.

Suddenly a gust of magical energy pushed us back from the centre of the frozen room and a monster appeared with some kind of strange wand or staff.

"Damn! It's a monster. I think it's guarding that door over there!" shouted Chung.

"Then we'll have to defeat it! Get into positions everyone, and be on your guard!" Elsword commanded.

We all got into positions and ran to attack it.

"Void Field!"  
"Sudden Burster!"  
"Heaven's Fist- Sweeper!"  
"Sonic Blade!"  
"Lightning Shower!"  
"Rakshasa Secret Art, Activate!"

We each hit the monster with our attacks, but before I finished my secret art, the boss disappeared leaving only ice crystals chasing after us.  
Aisha ran towards us and made sure she grabbed us all before using teleport to teleport us back from the ice crystals that came crashing down onto the ground.

"Thanks Aisha!" I said giving my friend a thumbs up. She smiled in return before focusing at the reappeared monster.

Before any of us could react to the attack that the monster was about to give us, Add and Eve quickly jumped and attacked it from the back.

"Paranoia!"  
"Code: Thunderbolt!"

With the Diabolic Esper and the Code Empress hyper attacks, the monster was quickly defeated.

"Yay!" I ran up to Eve happily, "you did it!"  
Eve replied with a smile.

Chung then broke apart the joyful moment and reminded us that we had to investigate what was behind that secret door. I wish the happy moment lasted longer but I guess Chung was right.

As I moved closer towards the door, I noticed my heart started beating rapidly. Why…? Why is my heart like this?  
Then I heard a voice hissing through my head, "Focus Ara! Focus!"  
That must be Eun, I thought. I turned my attention back to the door and concentrated. Eun was right. I have to concentrate, I have to be prepared for whatever is going to happen.

"Right. Let's go." Commanded Elsword and sliced open the icy door. The door shattered and we entered another room which was carved from stone.

Right when I stepped foot into the room, my head felt clouded and everything went dark…

'Ara! Ara! Wake up Ara! Everyone, protect Ara! We'll battle….'

I blocked out the voices that was desperately calling out for me and sank deeper, and deeper into the darkness.

 _"Ara… It's okay. You can open your eyes."_

 _I opened my eyes, and found myself laying on soft, snowy white fur. I looked up and saw two red eyes. I quickly got up and looked around… everything was dark except for the white animal. I looked back at it and noticed that it had nine tails._

 _"Wait… nine tails… is it you Eun?" I gasped._

 _"Yes, that is correct Ara."_

 _I started to relax. At least it wasn't some kind of weird demon… I was so silly. Then as if Eun can hear my thoughts it started to talk again._

 _"I am no different than a demon Ara. But that is beside the point, right now, your friends are fighting for their lives against Ran… your brother… I am sorry, for sealing your memories Ara."_

 _"Wait, what?" I asked, when suddenly, old memories started to pour back in. Tears started to flow down my cheeks as I remembered the past that I had forgotten every day._

 _"You see… I only intended to protect you Ara. But it looks like, you'll have to face your brother and achieve the goal in your heart." Reminded Eun._

 _That's right… the goal I had set for myself. The real goal… it was to kill all the demons so I could finally meet my brother, Aren. I want to turn Aren back to his real self._

 _"Will you help me Eun? Will you help me turn Aren back?" I asked Eun._

 _"I'll help you Ara. When you lack skills, I will take over and help you, but it isn't easy. There is one choice you can make that will make you grow stronger and also protect your brother, it is to accept me, become one with me and with that you can use my powers."_

 _"I…don't know."_

 _"It's ok child. Whenever you desire the strength, just ask, and the contract would be complete. Right now, you should return back and save your friends." Said Eun glancing up into the darkness. I followed Eun's glance and saw a bright light falling down towards me. I covered my eyes with my hands. Still blinded by the light I felt as if my body was being lifted up onto the surface._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ara- Yama Raja  
Elsword- Lord Knight  
Aisha- Elemental Master  
Eve- Code Empress  
Chung- Iron Paladin  
Add- Diabolic Esper**

Chapter 8 

Slowly, I started to regain my vision. I blinked, and notice I was staring at the stone roof of the room.  
I then hear a voice shouting "Land Demolisher - Heavy Arms!"

My eyes started to wonder down onto the ground. Red. Yes, it was red. It was also liquid in form. I looked up and saw Chung battling against Ran, the Dark Earl. After coming to my senses I saw that it was only Chung, alone against Ran, the others were all badly injured. I guess all the armor he is wearing helps, I thought.

I stabbed my spear onto the stone ground in front of me, using it to help me get up. The red liquid I saw before was from the wound that was on my leg. I don't remember getting a wound on my leg, it's probably from the time when I fell unconscious.

"ARGHH! WHERE IS MY FATHER, YOU DEMON?!" Chung shouted loudly, using his Destroyer to block a sword attack from Ran.

'I should go help Chung.' I thought, walking over, not letting the wound on my leg stop me. I ran over using my spear to guide me, and used Energy Void creating a strong energy field pulling Ran inside while constantly hitting him with spirit energy.

"Ran…" I muttered, a single tear emerged from her eyes.  
"Eve look out!" shouted Chung. I turned my head to face Eve, in time to see a shadowed hand grasping onto her. I immediately let go of Ran, and high speeded towards Eve just as the shadowed hand dropped her. With Eun's help, we made it to Eve in time to catch her from her fall.

"Eve! Eve! Open your eyes." I pleaded. Chung planted his Destroyer next to me, to inspect if Eve was ok. We had completely abandoned the fight. We completely ignored Ran, and despite Eun's warnings inside my head, I couldn't turn around when my friend is unconscious. The next thing I knew was a sharp pain through my body and I stumbled on top of Eve. I didn't know what happened to Chung, or what happened to us. I had already fallen into deep darkness, my body sinking into the ground. I'm always too weak, I'm the one who is dragging the el team down.

"Aren! Stop being a meanie!" I whined each time Aren used one of his cheap shots. It was early afternoon, and I've been outside since morning training with Aren.

"Hahaha, but if I stop, you won't be able to develop your skills more!" laughed Aren.

Of course this is the part where I storm off to my mum, obviously to complain to her about Aren not training me properly.

"Mum! Aren is being a meanie poo again! He's using that cheap shot of his!" I whined. Mother ruffled my hair and giggled.  
"Let him be Ara. He's just having fun with you, he won't do anything mean to the little sister that he adores so much."  
"But mum! He's being mean!" I continued to whine, trying to win an argument I know I'll never be able to win.  
"Jeez Ara. Fine, I'll talk to your brother later for you ok?" mother asked calmly. I beamed and then ran off down the hallway and to my room.

Right before nightfall I received a knock on my door, it was brother Aren.  
"Hey little sis!" He walked in with that cheerful smile of his.  
I pouted in annoyance, "What you want!" I shouted. Aren just came over to sit on my bed next to me.  
"I just wanted to say sorry to you about this morning." Aren apologised.  
I immediately accepted his apology, "Apology accepted! But you gotta gimme your share of snacks tomorrow!" I laughed. Aren smiled and ruffled my hair, "Sure, you can have all of it. Now you should go to bed, it's late Ara." I smiled at Aren before hopping into bed and he helped turning off the lights for me.

"Goodnight…Ara" he whispered from the door.

I thought I had fell asleep but I could hear voices outside my door.

"Did you tell your sister?"

"I couldn't…"

"Well, she'll be pretty upset if she wakes up tomorrow and sees that you're gone."

"I just couldn't bring myself to…"

"Well…"

"Mother, tell her tomorrow that I left because of something important and that I would return in a few days."

"Few days… she'll become sadder if she realises I lied to her."

"How about a few weeks then?"

"Fine. I'll try."

"Thanks mother. I should get going now."

"Aren… be careful out there ok. Don't put yourself in danger. I don't know how I'll tell Ara if you…"

"It's ok mother. I'll be fine. I'll return back to the village soon, nice and healthy. Just you wait!"

"I will believe you Aren. Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you. Goodbye mother."

That's right. That was the last night that I saw Aren as his real self.

"Do you want to grow stronger?"

"I want to grow stronger…"

"Then accept me if you desire growth… together with me, you'll be able to overcome your destiny and trials!"

"I'll follow… just give me the strength!"

I opened my eyes and realised that my wounds were gone. I looked at the glossy stone walls and saw my appearance. My outfit and my hair had completely changed. Instead of my hair being in a bun, half of it was tied with a bow with white highlights.

I stood up and noticed that everyone was scattered apart, probably blown away from an attack from Ran. I turned around just in time to see Aren walking up to me. No… not Aren. Ran.

"Ran!" I shouted before attacking him, claws finishing up my attacks. I had become one with Eun.

"Ara. I have now bestowed upon you your family's Shadow Exorcism art as well as the Nine Tailed Fox's spectre powers which you have acquired from me."

"Thank you Eun…" I whispered. I looked up and saw a clone of Ran reaching forward to attack me.

Thank god to my new powers I dodged the attack in time, but then Ran hit me with his black fire claw. I rolled back in pain.

"Ara! Let me take over!"

Before I replied, I could feel a strange aura going through my body, my hair tuned white, and the bow became fox ears, and nine fox tails appeared behind me. Eun had taken over my body.

Together with Eun we ran towards Ran, "Secret Phantom Fox Art, Pulverization!" Eun shouted, progressing into a series of hits before landing a final attack of a huge claw which pushed Ran back. Ran clutched his arm in pain but we weren't finished yet.

"Millennium Fox!" I shouted, summoning Eun in his real form to sweep the battlefield leaving Ran stunned.

I fell to the ground after Eun gave me control of my body back and after using two powerful skills. When Ran stumbled towards me with his sword, I accepted my fate after all I did all I could against my brother. I closed my eyes ready for the sword to pierce me. After waiting and nothing happened, I decided to open my eyes. Chung stood in front of me with his Destroyer blocking Ran's sword and pushing him back.

Ran grunted, holding onto his wounded arm before teleporting away from us.

"Ara are you ok?"

I turned around and saw Aisha holding her hand out to me.

"Yeah. I guess I'm fine… I just overused my powers I guess. I'm sorry Aisha." I apologised. This entire situation is my fault. Ran's my brother, and even though I went all out on him, I couldn't destroy him.

"It's not your fault." Elsword said, stabbing his sword into the ground beside me, "We can't blame you, because you weren't in control of Ran's situation. We'll have to find the person who turned your brother into a demon to be able to blame them."

"Elsword is right for once!" Aisha smiled.

"Hey! What do you mean I'm right for once? I'm always right!" Elsword insisted.

"Hey you guys, stop arguing." Eve ordered, pushing Elsword and Aisha away from each other, "Look at what's coming."

"I will get you guys back, but it has already been placed into the hands of the water priestess. Time is on my side." Ran snickered before disappearing in a clod of purple smoke.

"Ran!" Chung shouted and started charging forward to where he was but a Shadow Stinger appeared and blocked Chung's way.

"Get out of the way! Artillery Nova!" Chung shouted but was quickly interrupted when a huge crystal appeared from the Shadow Stinger.

The Demon General Ran reappeared behind the Shadow Stinger saying, "Take care of them and don't let them pass the gate. I've got other business to deal with." Before disappearing once more in a cloud of smoke.

"Hahaha, we gladly will." Chloe snickered, appearing behind the Shadow Stinger and Victor jumping down onto the ground behind us causing us to fall from the thud.

"Chloe!" Aisha exclaimed, "How are you still alive? I saw Ara kill you in Velder!"

Chloe cackled, "I have my ways."

"This time, I'll defeat you once and for all!"

Chloe smirked at Aisha's remark, "Don't underestimate me child. I may not have my bow or my knife but I am still strong enough to send you flying through these walls."

"I think that's what I should say! Blizzard Shower!" Aisha shouted, icicles flying from a void she created in the air.

"Add now! Protect Aisha from Victor!" Elsword commanded.

"I do not want you to tell me what to do dumb head." Add insulted before summoning void field, stunning Victor in his tracks.

"Do you want me to slap that human for you?" Eve started, putting her hand on Elsword's shoulder.

"Nah. It's fine. It is Add we are talking about."

"I don't care if it's Add." Eve replied.

"No. We should be focusing on the fight. We can't leave them fighting all the elites on their own, and Ara… We should check if she's alright."

"I'll go check on her." Eve said before zooming off to me.

"Eve…" I murmured when she approached me.

"Ara. I'll take you to somewhere safe."

"But! I have to help you guys fight!"

"I'm sure we just have to hold them off. The idiot will come up with an escape plan." Eve muttered holding her hand out to me. I accepted it and let Eve help me up.

"Hey guys, I have a plan." Elsword shouted while running towards us.

"What's the plan? Is it stupid?" Eve asked blankly believing that Elsword's plan would be something stupid or something impossible to achieve.

"Why do you sound so disinterested? It is a good plan! We just need Aisha!" Elsword squealed like a child. He sure was proud of it.

"And why do we need me?!" Aisha shouted from a distance, seeing to have overheard our conversation, "I hope that I don't have to be part of one of your stupid plans."

"It is not stupid! Why do people always think that my plans are stupid? They aren't!" Elsword complained.

"Probably because you're an idiot." Eve answered blankly. I giggled at Elsword's frustration and watched the fight start to unfold.

"I am not an idiot! Ara! Am I an idiot?" Elsword sobbed.

"Uh… well…" I stuttered thinking whether I should tell the truth or make something up. I honestly did not know how to respond to Elsword's question but I was glad I didn't have to.

"You guys, Watch out!" Add shouted from a distance, warning us about Victor.

"Ara Watch out!" Eve warned and jumped in front of me quickly right when Victor closed in on us.

"Oberon Guard!" Eve shouted, Remy and Moby hovered protectively close to Eve in case she had to glide away, but Oberon appeared in time, causing Victor to bounce back against the shield before disappearing.

"Phew! That was close!" Elsword gasped, praising Eve for her quick save.

"I mean, I don't mind if you got flattened by Victor," Eve started, "But we should get on with the plan Elsword."

Elsword started jumping around excitedly, "Did you guys hear that? Eve actually called me by my name!"

"I think idiot is more suitable for you actually." Eve responded blankly, getting into fighting position once more.

"You guys… can we just get on with the plan. Ugh!" Add added in angrily.

"Right. Ok. The plan is to get together so Aisha can teleport at least us at least out of the room, or back to Hamel."

"I can do that! I'll just have to charge up my magic to teleport all of you at once. While I'm doing that, someone take care of Chloe." Aisha smiled as she appeared beside us after binding Chloe up.

"Right, I got it!" I shouted, and zoomed off towards Chloe.

"Wait Ara! You shouldn't be out there." Elsword yelled.

I'll be fine. I have Eun with me." I yelled back.

"Kukuku. It's you again!" Chloe snarled and ran forward and started a series of kicks, "I won't be defeated by you again!"

"You wish!" I shouted and jumped up avoiding Chloe's kicks before throwing three spectre kunai at her.

"I'm done! Everyone gather up! We only have one shot at this!" Aisha called out loudly to all of us.

"Right! Everyone quickly to Aisha!" Elsword repeated, motioning us to run towards Aisha.

Most of the el party was near Aisha except me. I had to think fast and join them however Chloe wouldn't let me get close to them at all.

'I have an idea Ara. Let me try.' Eun whispered in my head and I agreed and let Eun take over.

"This time, you'll let us leave Demon." Eun spoke out for the first time. Together with Eun, we ran towards Chloe and right when we reached Chloe Eun called out "Fox Fire!" ravaging Chloe with claws before summoning the flames of the nine tail fox, freezing Chloe in her tracks allowing Eun and I to escape to the rest of the group.

"Ara! You can make it!" Elsword shouted as Aisha has already started chanting in order to get us out in time before the monsters charge at us again.

With Eun's strength we managed to reach the group and grabbing hold of elsword just in time.

"Teleport!" Aisha shouted, a wave of purple light surrounded us before disappearing, letting us land on the familiar grounds of Hamel Capital.

"Yes! We are finally out!" Elsword cheerfully shouted and the rest of the el search party cheer as to have finally gotten out of a difficult situation. However, the happy ending was forbidden to last since we all stopped at the sight of Hamel guards surrounding us.

"What is this?" Elsword stuttered, looking confused.

"We have come from orders of our Prince." One of the elite guards responded.

"What-"Elsword started, but got interrupted by Chung who stepped out of our group bundle.

"That's me. I ordered them to get here. Everything would've gone smoothly if someone here isn't a subordinate of the Demon General Ran." Chung sneered eyeing me in a way that was enough to make me fall apart inside.


End file.
